


Maybe Things Will Work Out

by Dinoskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, bagpipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Post-war, Lonnie invites Scorpia over to the house she is sharing with Kyle and Rogelio.Casual, but Lonnie hopes for more.





	1. Chapter 1

Scorpia was thrilled with the cup in her hands. When Lonnie invited her over for … she'd say a drink if that didn't imply alcohol It wasn't tea, but it was hot and pleasant) she had been nervous.

But this wooden cup in her hand had grooves that perfectly fit her claws. Lonnie must have looked specifically for one in a port city for her.

No one had ever been so considerate towards in such a small way, not even Catra or Entrapta.

Then a sound like the wailing of the damned pierced the air and she dropped her drink.

"What is that?! Are we under attack?"

Lonnie sighed. Of course she overlooked something in all her preparations. And that was to ask Kyle to refrain from doing this today.

"No, that's Kyle trying to get in touch with his cultural roots. It's called a bagpipe. Here, let me clean that up."

Entrapta had been offering a free ancestry-finding-service for Hordes Troopers wanting to know where they came from. An act of penance after the war to make up for her actions.

Kyle, unfortunately it turned out, was interested. It became clear the two sides of his heritage had each brought upon some of the most annoying instruments to ever grace Etheria.

Lonnie kept talking as she cleaned.  
"Unfortunately, my daughter loves it, so I can't tell him to stop completely. I can't decide if it's worse or better than the other instrument he plays though."

Rogellio growled humorously from the living room, not looking up from the medical book he was studying.

Lonnie turned and shouted at him "I did not crack a smile at the nose whistle!

Scorpia blinked at that. "Nose whistle?"

An instrument you play by placing it on your nose. S'From the culture of whatever other parent he had must have come from besides the one with the bagpipe. Least according to Entrapta's 'bloodline finder service'"

Lonnie, finished cleaning, opened the window.  
Speaking of whistles, she had one of her own for exactly this sort of situation. She placed it in her mouth, and with it pierced the cacophony like a spear.

The two outside looked at her.

"Kyle? Sweetie? We have a guest. Could you maybe do that some other time?"

Even from the distance, Lonnie could feel the disappointment of her daughter.

If Scorpia hadn't dropped her drink earlier, she would have done a spit take at hearing Kyle and sweetie so close together out of Lonnie's mouth. It was when both came in realized the sweetie was addressed to someone else.

"Hi, miss Scorpia!" The child was adorable.

Her eyes were green, but otherwise she was a mini version of her mother. Well except her haircut being less elaborate. (It was amazing in hindsight the styles the Horde let them get away with.)

"Well look how big you've gotten." Struggling with how to talk to children from lack of experience, she turned to the first topic she could think of. "So, I hear you like, bagpipes?"

"Yeah! Uncle Kyle said he found a junior set, and if I'm good all week he might get me it!"

Scorpia was torn between sympathy at Lonnie, and how adorable the kid would look with a matching set next to Kyle.

Lonnie could feel her eye twitch. "How...nice."

She then turned to Kyle. "Why wasn't I told this?"

Kyle was baffled.

"You were! I have it typed up right here!" He took out a small digital device and flicked it to a calendar.

Kyle had been keeping notes and records for arguments since Entrapta had released it on the market , and Lonnie was honestly starting to wonder how many things back in the Horde were his fault and which she had twisted events to better suit herself.

Scorpia clumsily decided to try and back her up, having trouble comprehending Kyle could be in the right.

"And how do we know you aren't making this up?"

Kyle hit the play button on a recording.

A disinterested Lonnie clearly could be heard agreeing to the proposal.

Lonnie would have clutched her head if her kid wasn't there. Kyle had a look of righteous indignation on his face.

"Ok Kyle, you're right. Let's... Just try to figure out later what time of day we should set aside for talking about these things, because I must have been too tired to have been paying attention.

Satisfied, Kyle put down the phone. A small hand then tugged on his sleeve.

"Uncle Kyle, if we can't do music, I want to play blocks."

And thus Kyle was dragged out of the room by someone less than half his size.

Scorpia watched them leave.

"She is so precious," the arachnoid woman finally stated.

Lonnie shrugged. "She makes life worth living."

"I can't believe her dad just ran out on you like that."

"Well if he ever tries to come back and 'make up for lost time', he'll have to deal with me and Rogelio.

Lonnie sighed.

"The horde didn't really prepare us for warning signs when choosing someone, y'know?

A dangerous smirk crossed Scorpia's lips "Hey, if this creep comes back around, he'll have to deal with me as well." She waved her tail menacingly.

Lonnie felt a blush at that.

Maybe she could make this could work after all, even if Scorpia was a princess.


	2. First Words

Lonnie: I think she’s about to say her first word!

  
Baby: ssss…key.. ssss.key

  
Scorpia: Sucky? Ooh, do you think she wants her pacifier?

Baby: ssss..ssss… _**seriously,Kyle **_**!**

Rogelio:...  
Lonnie:...  
Scorpia…

  
Kyle:...I’m gonna count this as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sillyness

**Author's Note:**

> First shipping fic I ever wrote.
> 
> I really like the idea of Kyle, after paying off whatever sins he apparently committed in a past life, becoming an unknowing source of punishment himself.
> 
> Started by looking up the etymology of Kyle's name, then that of his 80s equivalents brother, Thad. And then looked up what instruments both cultures had produced.
> 
> Apologies if the dialogue for Lonnie doesn't match her style of speaking.


End file.
